A conventional assembled structure, as shown in FIG. 17, includes a connecting body (40), and a plurality of L-shaped protruding ribs extends from one side of the connecting body (40), and defines vertical and horizontal openings (41). The rear end of the connecting body (40) has a plurality of connecting slots (42), and the openings (41) and the connecting slots are provided to connect boards, such that an assembled structure can be formed by a plurality of connecting bodies (40) and boards. It is disadvantageous that the connecting body (40) is formed as one piece, and the variations between the connecting body (40) and the boards are limited. The configuration of the assembled structure cannot be changed, and the variety and practicability of the structure is reduced.